MBF-P03secondG Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second G
The MBF-P03 Astray Blue Frame Second G is the upgraded form of the MBF-P03 Gundam Astray Blue Frame in the manga series Gundam SEED Astray. It is piloted by Gai Murakumo. Technology & Combat Characteristics The overall performance of the Second G is identical to Gundam Astray Blue Frame Second L. Second G is a high speed mobile suit with a greater amount of armor compared to the original Blue Frame. It features redesigned shoulders and legs designed by Gai himself. In order to maintain high mobility and energy consumption, Phase Shift Armor is used sparingly to protect cockpit and torso sections. Besides the Tactical Arms donated by Lowe Guele, Gai creates the Second G upgrades to suit his own combat style. The Second G discards the Blue Frames original beam weapons, likely to conserve on power, replacing them with 6 Armor Schneider combat knives and the Full Armor Phase Shift, or FAP (this configuration is later renamed Gundam Astray Blue Frame Fourth in the PG Gundam Astray Red Frame instruction manual). The armor includes two pistols for the forearms, and could become a flight pack like the Tactical Arms. Unlike the Tactical Arms, the FAP was built for increased defense, and as the name suggests, the whole of the armor included Phase Shift for defense. The armor itself wrapped around the whole of the Blue Frame's body, giving it near perfect defenses. Besides slightly modifying the shoulder thrusters, the Blue Frame Second G could also mount a sniper rifle pack on the back. Armaments﻿ ;*CIWS :Mounted in the Second L's head are two "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS guns. These light projectile weapons are used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles. ;*Armor Schneider combat knives :The Second L is in possession of six "Armor Schneider" combat knives. Four are mounted in the feet as retractable combat knives in the heels and toes while the remaining two are stored in mounts on the Second L's upper legs. ;*Sniper Rifle :A large beam rifle with a folding barrel, it is generally used for long-distance sniping. The rifle is mounted to the right of the waist while the telescopic sensor takes position over the left shoulder from the back-pack. Special Features ;*Full Armor Phase Shift :Optional armor system for the Second G, it is equipped with an ablative gel heat protection system, making the Second G capable of atmospheric entry. The armor unit carries its own compact energy battery and propellant, demonstrating high thrust when the armor sections are expanded. It is armed with two laser cannons stored in separate containers. History The MBF-P03 Astray Blue Frame Second L is the Astray Blue Frame with a spare head unit from Lowe's MBF-P02 Gundam Astray Red Frame. When Gai has his own head, he soon returns the spare one to Lowe and uses his own. The "G" in the designation stands for "Gai" while "L" is "Lowe". The Blue Frame Second G is later upgraded to the MBF-P03third Astray Blue Frame Third and then the MBF-P03R Astray Blue Frame 2nd Revise. Variants *MBF-P03third Gundam Astray Blue Frame Third Picture Gallery SG4345ST56.jpg|Astray Blue Frame Second G equipped with sniper pack Image:Mbf-p03-2gfa.jpg|Astray Blue Frame Second G Full Armor mode Secondg-fam-rear.jpg|Astray Blue Frame Second G Full Armor mode - Rear Image:Mbf-p03-2gfap.jpg|Astray Blue Frame Second G Full Armor Phase Shift (FAP) mode Blue-frame-full-ap.jpg|Astray Blue Frame Second G Full Armor Phase Shift - Rear ﻿ External Links *MBF-P03 Astray Blue Frame Second G on MAHQ.net ja:MBF-P03_ガンダムアストレイブルーフレーム